


Oil Sea

by ironicHeadtilt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 300 words, Hanzo doesnt deal with his issues, M/M, Short One Shot, Short not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicHeadtilt/pseuds/ironicHeadtilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Hanzo lie in the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Sea

Hanzo Shimada walked in the newly silent low light of the evening sunset and laid down in the grass between two structures overlooking the sea of the Gibraltar base. He stared into the sky, saw the gradient colors fanning out above him leading to a sinking sun on the shimmering horizon. He was injured, but it wasn't in need of any immediate attention. Most of the blood on his clothing wasn't his anyway.

Beside him, laying in the grass, was the still body of Jesse McCree. Jesse had sustained fatal injuries. Jesse had multiple gun wounds, concussive damage, and an arrow to the forehead. Jesse was dead.

Hanzo heaved a weary sigh, turned his head to look at the profile of the man lying next to him.

“This isn't new to me,” he explained. He grimaced. “You would've enjoyed this sunset.”

The body didn't respond.

“You understand because you would have done the same. Left me to rot on the grass.” Hanzo caressed Jesse’s face with the back of his hand. “It was you or me.” Hanzo’s fingers brushed against the shaft of the arrow wedged into Jesse’s forehead. The blood on Jesse's face was dry and flaky, dusting into the grass at Hanzo's touch. Hanzo closed his eyes.

The sky lost its color, faded into a starless Navy, the sea into an oil slick. Lights in the nearby buildings automatically came on, polluting the night with artificial light. Hanzo was comforted by Jesse's presence; by the illusion of his presence, anyway. He wouldn't be needed anywhere anytime soon. There was no one to miss him. He could lie there with no one to judge him but a dead man.

And yet he stood up, looked over the unseeable sea and ignored the starless sky. He retrieved his arrow from the cowboy's head. He found Jesse's hat.

He guessed he’d never know if they were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only capable of writing weird death bullshit. :/


End file.
